Harry wants to go WHERE?
by lip-gloss-kisses
Summary: What happens when harry is bored ... already graduated from Hogwarts ... desperatly needs a girlfriend ... and hasnen't seen his friends for 2 months ? a vacation to somewhere unexpected of course! .. THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW L
1. Spontaneous ideas

**Harry wants to go WHERE??? **

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters … so far neither all the stuff your familier with (magic, portkeys ect.) we own the plot though …. So yeah best be getting on with the story …peace out!!

**Chapter 1 -- Spontaneous ideas --**

One sunny Saturday morning Harry Potter decided to do something spontaneous…

He owled Ron, Ginny and Hermione to tell them about his wonderful idea……

He got his response back quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING????? What, do you want to live in igloos???? AND FREEZE?!?!? Sorrrry but I'm not going to some place with a whole bunch of beavers to freeze my arse off. Everything is absolutely spiffing at the burrow except for Ginny whose complaining about never being able to go anywhere. Better go before Fred and George eat my dinner … I swear those two never grow up!!!_

_See u later_

_Ron._

_P.S. There is absolutely no was I'm going to this muggle Canada._

_Dearest Harry._

_I think Canada will be a wonderful idea we haven't seen each other since graduation. I told Mrs.Weasley and she says that it will be a good learning experience and is making Ron go we should be at your place around 3 pm tomorrow and we'll portkey from there._

_Ginny just says for me to add that she could go to , Ron won't let her use pig._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione _

_xxx_

Sunday afternoon found Harry sitting on a couch in his flat waiting for his friends to arrive. He was a little nervous because Ginny was coming and he liked her since last year, though he hoped being away from her for about two months would stop this stupid crush. It was the perfect timing too …. when she finally stopped liking him. Someone up there must really not like him.

"Harry! Where are you?" the familiar voice of Ron came from his kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to find Ron raiding his fridge, Hermione scolding him for being impolite and Ginny trying to hold all their luggage which the so graciously piled on top of her.

"There you are… man this is good …what's it called?" Ron asked while eating something out of a can.

"It's called cat food Ron." Answered Hermione. "See … It says Whiskas cat chow on the side."

" You mean … this is what you give to your cat … like Crookshanks …. Bloody people spoiling their cats like this".

" Umm …. Guys sorry to interrupt your discussion about cat food but we should be leaving, the portkey is only going to be active for another minute or two.

This time Harry really looked at her for the first time. She was wearing tight muggle jeans that hugged her like a second skin and a black thin strap tank top that went beautifully with her long red hair that flowed down to her mid back. He felt his heart do a few flips, seems like it's going to be a long trip.

Everyone agreed with Ginny and touched the portkey feeling the familiar tugging on their navel.

They found themselves in a town called Brampton in Ontario … They know what its called that thanks to Hermione … and the big sign in front of them…

** Author's note **

Hope you like …Sorry the chapter's so short I'll make the next one longer … promise. We have stupid $$ exams to study for _sigh _. I'll be updating either tomorrow of the next day so stay tuned!!

Love ya all

Bambi and Nessa

… If you push the little button on the left hand of the screen and write a review… new chapters will be up faster then expected …so please review … for mankind ... common we know you wanna…


	2. Hotel Stuff

**Harry Want's to go WHERE???**

Well, this chapter is a little longer ,I think.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own much but I do own a rabbit and a cat some clothes and stuff but nuttin really in that story except for the wonderful plot ( you hear that plot, I own you .. that's right) well any ways every thing you notice from J.K. Rowling is in fact … J.K. Rowling's and yeah on with the story!!!!

** Chapter 2 -- Hotel stuff --**

"So, this place is called Brampton, right?" Ron asked for the 5th time in about 2 minutes.

"Yes Ronald! This is Brampton, now if you would be quite we could all figure out where our hotel is!" Replied Hermione rather annoyed about Ron's constant questioning.

"Where are all the igloos these people live in?"

"Mostly all people in Canada don't live in igloos Ron!" Yelled Hermione.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO TOO!"

"Do not..…wait I mean…"

"Will you guys shut-up already we need to find our hotel so we have somewhere to sleep" Yelled Harry who was getting fed up with these two's constant fighting. If they did they would realize that they have been fancying each other for quite some time now.

"There it is" exclaimed Ginny

They all looked up to see the building she was pointing to, it was a muggle hotel called 'Holiday Inn'. The building was very large, white and had many, many windows.

The group walked in all Harry went to the reception desk to check in.

"Hi, we have reservations under the name Potter." Said Harry.

The man behind the desk looked though some papers and said that we were in rooms 607 and 608.

In the elevator Ron decided that pushing all the buttons was now his favorite pass time.

We finally got up to the floor our rooms are on, after stopping at every other floor on the way up.

"Wow" breathed Hermione after we opened the door to the first room. The rooms looked exactly the same. They both opened to a room with couches, television, fridge and other muggle appliances. There were three doors to the right. Bedrooms were on both sides and the bathroom was in the middle.

"So, who's going to be staying with who?" Ginny asked.

"We'll since there are two girls and two guys I guess the logical thing would be Ginny and I in one room and Ron and Harry in the other." Suggested Hermione.

"Fine." groaned Ron who rather obviously (at least to Harry and Ginny) wanted to room with Hermione.

"Ok, so I guess we should all get settled in our rooms and since it's only about 4 pm we should be done by 5:30." Said Harry " That give us just enough time to grab something to eat and make to down town Toronto by 7.

"What's a Toronto?" asked Ron but everyone chose to ignore his stupid questions from now on so no one answered him.

"Why do we need to go to Toronto?" wondered Ginny.

"It's a surprise, the only clue I'm giving you is to wear something …umm let's just call it hot shall we?"

"But haarrryy …"

"No Ginny now go un pack and get dressed."

Everybody left for their rooms where they un-packed, got dressed and did whatever else they needed to do to get ready for this surprise place Harry was taking them to.

They walked down to a Taco-bell to get their supper and when they were done called a cab to drive the to this surprise place.

"So … Harry where are we going?" inquired Ron who tried to catch Harry off guard.

"meh, some place in Toronto" he answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope not yet"

"Are we there now?"

"Nope"

"Now"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Are we there now?" Ron asked and just as everyone was really getting annoyed Harry answered.

"We're Here!"

Everyone turned his or her heads to see a sign that said …..

Author's note 

Muhahahaha!!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Please don't kill me  don't worry I'll try to make it up o u (I think) … I should have the next chappie by tomorrow if not the next day cause I might have a life this weekend yay!!   

Thanks to our first two reviewers:

Alanna-Queen-of-Tortall and evilpillows (luv tha names by tha way)

So you know what to do … R&R it will make the chapters come faster 

Till next time over and out,

Bambi and Nessa.


	3. Muffins

**Harry Want's to go Where?**

Disclaimer: This is gonna be the last disclaimer for the rest of the story because I am just too lazy so any thing you recognize as anyone else's is anyone else's. I do own the muffins I'm trying to make though ... they have been in there for like an hour and a half and still aren't done … really weird since the recipe said it should take 18-20 minutes … but I'm pretty sure you don't care about me and my muffins and want to read the story so here it is …

** Chapter 3 ---Muffins--**

They all looked up to see a sign that said …..

**Club 108**

They got out of the cab and walked toward the bouncers (guard people) they could hear the song from inside the doors which Hermione recognized as '1, 2 step' by Ciera. Harry went up to the bouncers and told him their names, which were on the guest list.

Inside the club they saw Draco Malfoy. He said that as a part of his non-death eater support group he had to go do a muggle activity, why he was in Toronto he had no idea.

A song by Ludacris came on and they looked around them to see everyone partnered up doing some strange Canadian move called bubbling. Ron decided to try this to so he grabbed Hermione by the waist and started wiggling. Hermione excited by this felt something poking in her right thigh.

" Ronald, do you have any idea what is poking me?" asked Hermione.

" Ohhh…. Umm sorry Hermione my wand is in my pocket." He replied.

Hermione turned around to grind while Ron accidentally grabbed something, which caused Hermione to scream bloody murder and run to the bathroom. No one heard this of course being a club and all.

" So, umm Ginny ... Umm I ….do u … umm… you know ..." stuttered Harry trying to ask Ginny to dance.

Draco walked right past Harry and up to Ginny and asked her to dance which she of course said yes to because he is so bloody hot.

Someone walked up to him who had rather large knockers and grabbed him by his belt and pulled him to the dance floor.

" Hi, I'm Stephanie" she said.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"uh that's great ... so what's your name?"

"Harry"

"yeah I know … do you understand English?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

" Well you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Well, I didn't mean … WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Umm its kinda hot in here ... don't worry my bra isn't see though unless its wet!!"

The bartender yelled over the crowd that someone ordered water and asked the crowd what they do to people who order water. They said something about a hose and the bartender started to spray the crowd with water.

"Well, there it goes ... all see through like there is nothing there oh well what can you do?" said Stephanie.

" Put your shirt back on perhaps?" Harry answered.

" By any chance do you like guys?" She asked.

"Well I like my friend Ron, Draco is not very nice though… "

" Yea I'm gonna go now to a guy that actually appreciates my enormously large tits ... later!" And she left.

Ginny walked up to Harry and started to lecture Harry on how brains are more important then tits and that she has tits too and all that.

Harry finally asked Ginny to dance but the DJ announced that the dance was over for it was 3 in the morning.

They walked down the street near the club looking for a pay phone to call a cab when they came across a Tim Horton's. A sign near the door said Tim Horton's beats country styles ass whatever that was.

Inside Ginny ordered something called an ice cap and everyone else was too cheap to by their own if it didn't taste good tried Ginny's …. They loved it and proceeded in ordering ice-cap after ice-cap until the they were high on caffeine.

All of a sudden they saw someone who they thought to be Draco running passed stalkers from the windows in the sitting lounge.

** Author's note **

Well ... that was an interesting chapter. My friend Sam wrote it with me … Nessa was rejected. My muffins are finally done Whoohooo!!!! It took only 1 hour and 45 minutes to cook them!! Yay. Please R&R (for those of you who don't know what that is … push the button on the lower left hand of your screen and submit a review ... which, again will make me put up more chapters.

**Evil-pillow: **I spelt I right I swear … maybe … well at least I thought I did till I checked oh well … I'm sorry :) I love you !!!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R ( I'm too lazy to continue .. bi!!)

Bambi … and Sam


	4. Bikinis

**Harry want's to go WHERE?**

My muffins were ok … I know what was wrong!! I didn't put it on high enough!!! Yea so that's why it took forever. That's ok!! Well on with the story chaps ( hehehe … chaps!!)

** Chapter 4 --- Bikinis ---**

They all rushed outside and Ginny started chasing the Man that looked like Draco. She cornered him in an alley way only to find out that it was an old woman in a bikini … terrified she walked back to where everyone else was waiting.

"Don't ask" Ginny said.

"Ok" answered Ron.

"guys there's a fellytone"

"Telephone Ronald!!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Whatever Hermione!!"

"I'll go phone the cab." Volunteered Harry.

The Taxi came and they all got back to the hotel. In the elevator and in front of their doors to their room.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow morning at 11:00 right?" said Ginny.

"Right and wear your bathing suits under your clothes!" Replied Harry.

" Ok see you then I guess…."

"Yeah … bye."

"Bye"

(Morning) girl's room

"I hate mornings." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Well if you didn't dance so much with Draco last night you wouldn't be so tired"

"Whatever."

"Why were you with Draco anyways? I though you liked Harry." Hermione asked while getting dressed.

"I do not like him anymore, and he obviously doesn't like me 'cause he didn't ask me to dance with him did he?" She replied.

"Well if you paid a little more attention to him and what he was saying you would have noticed that he was looking at you all night." Said Hermione while doing a spell to hkept her hair from frizzing up for the day.

"Harry doesn't look at me, I'm just Ron's little sister." Ginny said bitterly. " And what about you and Ron hmm?"

" There is nothing going on between Ron and I, I don't like him!"

"I never said you did, anyways we should get going, the guys will be waiting."

And with that they went into the hallway.

Boy's room

"Ron get up!" yelled Harry while hitting him on the head with a pillow.

"imupimup…" he mumbled. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

"Hey, Ron" said Harry while getting dressed.

"What?"

"Do you like 'Mione?"

"What?!?!?!"

"Do you like 'Mione

" N-n-n-nnoooo w-why?" He stuttered as his face went as red as his hair.

""Ha ha .. yes you do! Ron and 'Mione sitting in a tree K-I-S ---

" Well at least I don't like my best friend's little sister" cut off Ron.

"I don't like Ginny!" replied Harry blushing.

"I never said you did!" said Ron

"Whatever, we better get going the girls should be outside.

In the hall

They met up and all went down to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. After that they headed to the outdoor pool.

They all stripped down to their bathing suits, Ginny was wearing a black string bikini that had a playboy bunny of the top left side of each piece. Hermione had the same only opposite colours. Ron had on Black swimming trunks and Harry's were Hawaiian print.

Harry was amazed by Ginny and in turn she was staring at his nicely formed six-pack. Ron and Hermione were doing about the same but much more obviously.

Nothing really exciting happened during the time they were swimming except when Ron almost lost his pants but other then that nothing. The girls decided to bring the guys to a muggle mall. Ron went toward a store called Victoria's secret wondering what her secret

was causing Hermione to chase after him leaving Harry and Ginny alone to wander around together.

"Ahhh!" Ginny screamed as she slipped on the newly washed floor. She tried to grab on to something to keep her from falling but ended up grabbing someone's shirt instead which just happened to be Harry's.

They stared into each other's eyes gradually leaning in. The thought that was going through both if their mind were 'He's/She's going to kiss me!'

Their lips were only a few inches apart … Two inches … one inch and finally ……

** Author's note**

Muahahahahaha!!!! Cliff hanger .. maybe that will make you review eh?? Now if you do you'll get a special little note from us !!! I should hurry now cause the movie ' What Women Want' is almost on maybe I should write my next fic based on that movie! Now on with the funny little notes!!!!

**Hrary Ptoetr Ferak:**I luv circles .. better then squares but ovals are cool too … and thx keep reading .. hope it won't be to confusing anymore.

**Ced14: **so my muffins are edible lol but I made better ones today _smiles _I luv chocolate chips !!! and thanks !!!!

**evil-pillow: **Of course not in that way .. hehehe … _looks around nervously _…… lol n e ways .. keep reviewing!!

**Steph!!!: **I luv ya so don't be mad .. that was all Sam's fault!!!

To all of you that didn't review … do cause that's why you didn't get a reply !!!! so push that little button on the bottom left hand side … do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!!!!!!!!!!!

Laterz 4 now!!!

Bambi and Nessa (she came back she just wont leave me alone)


	5. Ron and security

**Harry wants to go WHERE?**

Their lips were only a few inches apart … Two inches … one inch and finally ……

Ginny's hand slipped from beside Harry's head, which caused them to hit their noggins quite hard.

"OW" said Ginny and Harry simultaneously.

"Oh…uh sorry Harry……."

"Um it's okay Ginny…..we should go find Ron…." Said a blushing Harry.

Harry and Ginny got up off the floor and started walking towards Victoria's Secret where they herd Hermione yelling quite loudly at Ron.

"RON!!!!! GET THOSE OFF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But Hermione……they're so pretty…"

"THEY DON'T BELONG ON YOUR HEAD YOU GIT!!!"

"NO!!!" Said Ron running out of the store with lacey panties on his head.

Ron ran right past Harry and Ginny.

"RON WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THOSES ON YOUR HEAD?!?!?!" yelled Harry as Ron ran by them as fast as a Firebolt.

In Ron's hurry he ran straight into a security guard for them mall.

"Where do you think YOUR going young man?" said the large security guard threateningly.

"What…….?"

The security guard took Ron to the police station where the officer questioned him.

"So, son would u like to explain yourself?" he asked.

" Um … well I went to this mall you see and I saw a store…" Answered Ron.

"Which store?"

"Well it was called Victoria's secret sir …"

"WHY DID YOU GO IN THERE??? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU???" yelled the guard.

"I just wanted to know her secret." Said Ron quietly.

"HER SECRET …. HER SECRET … ARE YOU CRAZY ???" Yelled the guard " Well then for finding out her secret… you can do some time."

"What do you mean time?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL IDIOT!!!" Replied the guard

"Huh ... WAIT !!! That's not fair … I didn't even find out her secret !!" Ron yelled.

" Well that's what you get for running around the mall saying you did now don't lie to me young man!!"

" …Can I atleast have the panties ... they're just so pretty … I love them they're just so sparkly and pink!!!"

"No!!! Now get in that jail cell ... here's a quarter to call you friends with…

" Excuse me but what's a quarter?"

"Shut-up and get in there!!"

"Fine .. go ahead lock me up like an animal .. go on … do it .. doit … dot ….hey wait you did do it let me out of here!!!"

Author's note 

Hey guys sorry it's so short and all. I just got to go do my homework… the next chap will be up tomorrow or the next day and it will be longer. No time to write note sry .. I will include u in next chapter … bye!!!!


	6. What’s Up With Hermione and Ron?

Harry Wants to go WHERE???

Chapter 6, _What's Up With Hermione and Ron?_

When Harry, Hermione and Ginny got to the jail they found Ron talking to some lady dressed in, well let's say, skimpy clothes.

'Are you looking for a good time?' the lady asked.

'I'm always looking for a good time!' answered Ron, unknowing of what he was getting himself into.

'RON!!!' screamed Hermione.

'What?!' Ron yelled back.

'Do you have any idea what you're doing?!' Hermione said as she pulled him up to the bars of the cell by his collar.

'What, I thought we were going to play wizard's chess or something....'

'WIZARD'S CHESS??? WE'RE WITH MUGGLES HERE RON!!!'

'Well sorry...'

While Ron and Hermione continued to argue Harry and Ginny tried to figure out how to get Ron back.

'Excuse me' said Harry to the guard, 'could you tell me how to get my friend out of here?'

'Well you would have to pay bail but I don't think--'

The guard was interrupted by Harry emptying a small drawstring pouch full of galleons onto the desk the guard was sitting at.

'Um well actually that's a bit too mu--', then it hit him, 'yes that is just enough, hehehe.' The guard looked in awe all the money he had just earned, if earned is the word you would use.

'SHE DOES WHAT?!?!?!' Ron suddenly screamed from his cell.

'Yes Ron.' Hermione answered.

'You mean she, and she was gonna, O MY GOD.' Ron looked at the lady with him in the cell with a terrified look on his face.

'Hey suga you almost done there?'

'GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!'

'Can you let my friend out now?' said Ginny to the guard

'Yeah yeah here's the key…' he replied still gazing at the bounty.

Ginny took the key to the cell and opened the door. Ron came running out, now clinging to Hermione.

'Can we go now, we've wasted half the day and there is still so much to do!' said Ginny

'Yes lets go, and Ron...GET OFF OF ME!' screamed Hermione.

'So Harry, what's next on our list of things to do?' asked Ron, he was feeling much better now.

'Well, you wasted a lot of time but we can still fit in the CN Tower'

'The CN Tower, doesn't sound very interesting, we have towers back home.' said Ginny.

'I heard that the CN Tower is Toronto's main attraction' said Hermione.

'Muggles, always interested by the boring' scoffed Ron.

So, with some protest, the group walked along the streets searching for the Tower.

"Wow!!!' everyone said together where they stood before the immense CN Tower in all it's glory.

'Well shall we go in now?' said Harry.

The group entered the massive tower and found themselves at what is call the Mezzanine Level.

'Hey everybody there's tons of information about muggles and their history here!' exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

'No Hermione, we are not going to be bored out of our skulls within the first few minutes of being here!' said Ron.

'Shut up Ron!' Hermione turned to Harry 'Please Harry?'

'Yes, I suppose.'

'Hurray!!!'

With Ron complaining all the way the four wizards and witches read and watched short films about muggle history. They watched a film taking you back to the mid-seventies when the CN Tower was built.

'It took them _that_ long to build a simple tower?!' exclaimed Ron.

'SHHHH!!!' hissed Ginny 'I'm trying to watch this'

When Hermione was satisfied with what she had learned everyone proceeded to the elevator that was to take them to the top of the tower. When they got to the top they decided to split up into groups and meet back at the 360 Restaurant. Ginny and Harry decided to go to the Glass Floor Level and Ron and Hermione decided to go the Sky pod Observation Tower (clearly that was Hermione's choice).

'COOL!!! This is awesome Harry! It's like walking on air!!!' Ginny said skipping over the glass floor with the city of Toronto beneath her.

'It's no better than flying a broomstick…'

'I know Harry but I didn't know that muggles could think of something like this, to them it must be wonderful.

In the Sky Pod…

' sigh Hermione, you always pick the worst places to go, look there isn't even anyone up here!' Ron said.

'This is what I was hoping for'

When Ron looked up at Hermione there was an expression on her face her had never seen her make before.

'Come here Ron I've been waiting forever for us to be alone like this…'

'Hermione…' Ron said as he walked towards Hermione.

They were standing in the middle of the room gazing at each other.

'This is it' Ron thought 'I finally get a kiss from Hermione.'

**Author's note**

Wow that's great hey look it's the end of the chapter, looks like you might have to wait another little while before you can see how this will turn out. Will it be a disaster like Harry and Ginny's experience or will it be a long romantic kiss between two lovers? So wait in anticipation for the answer to my question. Oh and thank you for all the reviews, we really appreciate them up here in the north eh? Keep sendin' them in cause we love 'em. And does the length of this chapter make up for the shortness of the other one?

This chapter was brought to you by, Bambi and VanessA, that's right, spelled with a capital A because that's just my style.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R (_PLEASE_)


	7. What the hell ?

Harry Wants to go Where???

Chapter 7, What the Hell???

There is a warning about the content of this chapter, if you are of a younger age please do not read this if you would like your mind to stay pure…but we think it's fing awesome.

They were standing in the middle of the room gazing at each other

'This is it' Ron thought 'I finally get a kiss from Hermione.'

Ron leaned in for the kiss. They were so close now that they could feel each others breath. When their lips met Ron felt something he had never felt before. It wasn't love, that's for sure. But it was a tingling sensation. He felt constricted and was now wishing he had worn looser pants.

'Ron is that your wand in your pocket again?' inquired Hermione.

'Um, no Hermione, that's not my wand.'

'Well then what is it?' she asked.

'Would you like to see?'

'Sure but where?'

'Lets go back to the hotel.' Said Ron forgetting about meeting Harry and Ginny at the restaurant.

Ron and Hermione left the Sky Pod to go back to the hotel. For once Ron wasn't being an idiot about muggle things like taxis. They stumbled into the hotel room of Hermione. Groping each other desperately. Ron reached for her and led her to the bed. He put in one of those quarter things into the muggle device and pushed the red button. The big red bed began to vibrate. (yes Hermione's room has _that_ kind of bed )

" umm .. Ron what did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I put money in that thing over there and pushed the red button."

"OH ………….. cool!!! Put more in!!"

"Okay!"

Their night of romance was forgotten for a while but the vibrating soon got boring and they resumed their former activities and soon the bed was vibrating for a different reason.

In the Restaurant

"Harry, where do you think Hermione and Ron got to?" Asked Ginny.

" I don't know, I looked in the sky pod and every where else and I can't find them." Answered Harry.

"Let's look in the sky pod again just in case."

"Okay.

They went up to the sky pod and found Hermione's purse.

"Do you think she fell off Harry?"

"Yes, yes I do." Answered a random stranger.

"Who are you??" They asked.

"Samantha ….Sam …… you know ……..Sammie……..from last night …."

"What I don't remember you…" Replied Harry.

"Well ….. anyways …. Your friend fell off the tower .. right over there …. I pushed her… It was bloody hilarious!!!! I think she's dead, you want to see ???…… or better yet … I'll push you off too!!."

"Umm … Harry .. I think we better get going now.."

"Yea … I think that idea will be spiffing … yea …… well Goodaye .. or rather night"

"Bye!!" Answered Sam "Come back and visit me soon!!"

"Right …."

Harry and Ginny proceeded back to the 360 restaurant for a suspiciously romantic dinner.

"So …. Are you done?" Asked Harry.

"Yea .. what do you want to do now??"

"Weeeeeeeelll……."

Harry and Ginny stumbled through the halls of the hotel and went through the door to Ginny's room.

They went to the bed and found a rather …. Interesting sight.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" They all screamed. ( A.N./ If you're dumb .. they are in the same room as Ron and Hermione)

"Ron!! What are you doing here???" asked Ginny.

"Ginny!! What are you doing here ???" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!! What are you doing here???" asked Harry.

"Squigg!!! What are you doing here??? Asked a midget under the bed.

"Oh … sorry."

Squigg and the midget left from under the bed.

"Well anyways back to what I was about to say …."Harry!! What are you doing here???" asked Ron. " Are you like … with my sister …. And you're going to …. On the bed …. Naked …. Together???.

"Yes Ron .. now move we need the bed, please move."

" Hey Harry …. Look at this!!" said Hermione overly excited. She put a quarter in the machine.

"Wow!!! Awesome … do it again!!"

As you expect this went on into the wee hours of the morning and unnoticed by the others Squigg and her midget crept back under the bed.

Author's Note 

This chapter was brought to you by Bambi, VanessA, and Squigg. Who appeared on our doorstep this morning asking for peanut butter, no she hasn't left yet.

**SA random Swedish guy- played by Squigg (yes we know she's your favorite)**

**PHJeff with a ph – played by VanessA (yes that's how it's spelt)**

**GA gangster –played by Bambi (he he he wurd)**

S We'll that was fun. Here in Sweden we have a lot more fun in our fanfics.. like honestly draco wasn't even here **drool** .. .. draco in Canada.. … … draco.. in Canada… …. … …

.. .. turns to Jeff with a PH is that a mirror in your pocket ? cause I can see myself in your pants .

PH I live in a split level (cause of an earthquake) with a salary of 100 000 for payday .. my car is green.. hehehe..

G hey my homie G's whats going down in this hizhouse .. ooo a mirror yo how much you want for that shit.. that's the shit ! .. yo my crew waiting for me .. peace out yo.

S draco… hehehe.. pants… .. draco in … hehehehee… pants….. my pants seems to be getting smaller .. maybe draco;s in there.. I have rapies.. you have no excuse for wearing those pants

PH What about me ! I love you too ! I know we got divorced because of our twelve children but.. but…im not wearing pants… I swear ! The rapies!!!

G **comes back** yo that's hott ..

**You guys better review if you want another chapter.. because im not feeling very motivated at the moment. And the midget in Squigg's pants isn't helping . **


	8. Chinatown

Harry Wants to go Where?

Ch. 8 … Chinatown

The next morning, they all woke up in the special bed. It was still vibrating.

"Huh? Why am I vibrating! Oh no! Am I having a seizure!" yelled Ron.

"My God I am too!" screamed Hermione.

"What are we gonna do? It won't stop!" said Ginny.

"You get off the bed." Said Harry. Who was the only one not on the bed.

"Why?" asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Because it's still vibrating from all the coins you put in it last night." Replied Harry bluntly.

"THE BED VIBRATES!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes, you guys were playing with it all last night!" said Harry.

"What are you talking about, last night….we……what _did_ happen last night?" said Hermione.

Apparently, Harry is the only one who remembers the events of the previous night. Oh well I guess its better the others don't remember the 'things' they did last night. It would probably scar them for life. As for Harry, well he's just going to have to live with those memories and be called crazy when he tries to tell people what happened. Meanwhile, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the events of last night. Harry decided that he wouldn't even bother trying to explain so……

"HAHAHAHA" Harry burst out in laughter.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron.

"It was all a joke. I put money in the bed, and I put you all in the same bed. I thought it would be funny." said Harry with a slight giggle to his voice.

"What did what!" exclaimed Ron "And did you just _giggle_?"

"I put you all in the same bed …… and no! Men don't giggle… I was simply ….. chuckling" answered Harry.

"Right …." said Ron sarcastically.

Ginny walked up to Harry and slapped him.

"WHAT ID YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled Harry.

"You made me think that I slept with my brother!" yelled Ginny back, "I would rather sleep with you!"

"You would, would you?" said Harry slyly.

"That doesn't mean I want to…" said Ginny with an annoyed expression on her face.

"That's enough you two, no one wants to sleep with Harry." interrupted Hermione, Harry glared at her, "Now, today I was thinking we could go to Chinatown."

"China is in Canada!" asked Ron surprisedly.

"Are you DAFT Ron? Seriously, I'm not going to bother with explanations anymore." said Hermione angrily.

"What? Why? What did I do?" said Ron innocently.

"Never mind Ron!" replied Hermione, quite annoyed.

In Chinatown….

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were walking down the streets. Looking in the various stores and restaurants.

"I think we're lost." Said Ginny, stating the obvious.

"No we're not, men don't get lost." Said Ron puffing his chest.

"And you're a man Ron?" said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"You know it, that's why you were with me last night"

"Harry you're gonna pay for doing that, now he'll never stop talking about it!"

"Well, actually"started Harry defensively.

"Actually what!" screamed Hermione, attracting the attention of many bystanders.

"Um, nothing." said Harry in a whisper.

A/N

Heehehehehehehe. That took us forever. Very sorry for not updating in a while. VanessA only comes over to my house on Wednesday after school and her mom picks her up soon after. Sooooooo, we don't really have a lot of time to write a chapter. But, we will do our best to get you 1 a week. R&R And for all of you who don't like our story, I don't wanna fck you, so fck you! Hehehehehe yay AFI rocks! Best band ever, well at least VanessA thinks so. Hehehehe okeedokee have fun!


	9. Poutine

Harry Wants To Go Where?

Chapter 9- Poutine

DISCLAIMER: The only thing we own in this story is the poutine…and when we say that we mean the ones we bought yesterday and are now probably near the end of our lower small intestine. But back to the point, we don't own any of these characters biznach. None of them, muahahahahahaha! We own nothing! NOTHING!

"What do you mean … nothing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That's just it nothing, nothing at all hehehe" answered Harry.

"Hey! Guys did u hear that huh huh Harry giggled again HA! Told you" Ron exclaimed from the background.

"No one cares Ron" yelled Ginny

Harry and Hermione ignored them and carried on their conversation.

"Tell me Harry!" screamed Hermione.

" No, really I'd rather not" he answered

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooooooo"

"Harry tell me or I swear I'll hex you into next week!"

"Fine" he mumbled.

"Tell us what?" asked Ginny.

"Just that umm ... well... You see... wellddidntreallytellyouthetruthaboutlastnight …."

"Umm Harry can you say that a bit slower?"

"Yeah right well I said that I didn't really tell you the truth about last night" he cringed.

"You what!" Hermione asked enraged.

"Ok well see umm Ginny and I were going to ... wait hehehe … ("Giggles!" exclaimed Ron) forget that … so .. so I walked into the bedroom … alone…yea walked hehehe ("I told you so!" Ron again")… I wasn't with someone …only Ginny…WAIT WAIT no! No Ginny! umm .. Um um George! Yeah George I walked in with George… SHIT SHIT no wait I'm NOT gay! Aw crap! I was alone….all alone…poor lonely Harry …. hehehe …. he .. (For the love of God GIGGLES! People!") once again said by Ron) Well I saw you and Ron and … oh t-the i-i-mages! And y-yyou wer-re t-t-ogether and you were in the bed an-n-nd you w-were together a-and the clothes and and and OH GOD SAVE ME NOW! hehehe"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Gi….gles….you…we…were…what?"

"…" Hermione was speechless.

A grin started to appear on Ron's face…

"Yeah! Who scored last night? ME! I did it with a hot chick! Yeah!"

"Harry! How could you tell Ron this! Now he really _won't _shut up about this! He's gonna hold this over my head for the rest of my life!" yelled Hermione.

"WHAT! ME! You're the one who said that you were gonna HEX me if I didn't tell you!"

Meanwhile Ginny was just standing there watching when…

"What were Harry and I doing?" asked Ginny innocently…hehe innocent

"Um … well … are you sure you wanna know? Hehehe?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well we were … aw man Ron's gonna kill me ("What? Why am I gonna kill you?" asked Ron) … well … see … we were gonna do the same as … well … we were…"

"Just say it!" screamed Ginny.

"WE WERE GONNA SHAG! OK? SHAG! WELL WE WOULD HAVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID BROTHER AND THE STUPID VIBRATING BED! God that sounds gay too doesn't it?"

"… You know what? Let's never speak of this again." said Hermione in an eerily calm voice.

"Agreed" said the rest in unison…except Ron…oh no he wasn't gonna let this situation just disappear.

"Ok well, we need to get back to the hotel. Any suggestions?" said Hermione.

Just as Hermione said that a bus stopped right in front of them.

"Well let's take the bus then." said Harry.

"Hey there's a bus right here!" exclaimed Ron wonderously.

"No shit Ron." said Ginny.

"Are you guys pshychic!" said Ron wide eyed and open mouthed.

Everyone just ignored Ron and went on the bus and went to go sit down.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You didn't pay" said the bus driver.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"The bus fare" said the bus driver as politely as he could.

"What? The bus fair? Is that a fair for busses? Sounds cool can we go?" said Ron.

"Um, don't mind him, he's delirious, he has ADD, ADHD, or whatever you muggles have." said Hermione. "Will this be enough?" she said holding out a galleon. She didn't have any more muggle money with her.

"That's not money—I mean, yes that's enough." said the bus driver.

The group somehow got back to the hotel with no more troubles. They still have a lot of time left to do things during the day but they didn't want to have to go far.

"I'm hungry." said Ron.

"We're all hungry" said Ginny.

"So lets go eat, there's a little fast food place down the street." suggested Harry.

So the the group made the short walk down the street to a New York Fries.

"New York Fries?" said Ron "I thought New York was in America."

"RON, it's just a name!" said Hermione.

"Hey, next time we go on a trip we should go to America!" said Harry. (sequel? hehehe keep on R&R-ing and there may be…)

So Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron entered the restaurant. As they looked at the menu on the wall, having a normal experience for once on the trip, Ron _had_ to say….

"Poo-teen? What's a poo-teen?" asked Ron loudly in the crowded room.

"It's fries with gravy and cheese curds" said the man at the cashier.

"Sounds good lets get that." said Ginny.

"Ew, sounds gross, I don't want it" said Ron stubbornly.

"So yes, that'll be 4 poutines please." said Hermione.

"But I don't wanna!" said Ron very childishly.

"Ron shut up and eat" said Harry as the food was placed in front of them on a tray.

When the group was about to go sit down, Harry noticed someone putting ketchup on their fries.

"Hey, we should put some ketchup on!"

"Okay." said Hermione.

"Meeeeehhhhhhh" said Ron like a child yet again.

After Harry, Hermione, and Ginny finished their poutines they noticed Ron hadn't touched his. They were all getting sick of Ron's childishness and somehow they all got the same idea. Harry held Ron's mouth open and Ginny and Hermione shoved the poutine in his mouth.

"Blech!" said Ron spitting the fries out onto the tray. But then he realized….

"Hey these aren't so bad!" said Ron shoveling the combination of cheese, gravy, fries, and ketchup in his mouth. He finished in record time.

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel." said Hermione.

END CHAPTER 9

AN:

Yay this chapter is super long! Aren't we all proud of bambi and VanessA? damn right you are! I don't know why this one is so long, there was just so much to right. And I guess it kinda makes up for the leave of absence we took. Wow with the authors note we made it to 5 pages! yay were so proud of ourselves! hehehe (giggles!) REVIEW KIDS please I'll cherish u like a fat kid does his last smartie! and for anyone who is wondering .. a poutine is very very good especially with ketchup! So go down to the New York fries nearest to you and buy them … go ! Now ! (after you review)

and now the wonderful cherishing notes:

evenstar223 – we think you're funny too (grins sheepishly) Keep reviewing we luv ya!

alien726 – aww thx I luv that show! lol I didn't even realize that! I watch it all the time! and Ron is so great at being stupid ! hope you keep reviewing and makin us put up the chapters faster!

Beastgurl7492 – hopefully it'll be much faster from now on eh? (Canadian) and tx for all ur reviews :)

P.S. we miss you evil pillow :(


	10. endings

Disclaimer: yea still don't own much just random stuff and the plot!

ch.10 endings

They were going back to the hotel where they have decided together that going to Canada as entertaining as it was, was too confusing for random wizard and witches tourists. They went back to England. Ron confessed his secret love to Hermione. Harry in turn professed his love to Ginny. Both girls, it turned out like the guys in return and a full out snogging session began. After that they got married in a huge wizard chapel having a double wedding. For their honey moon they had decided to go on a trip to some other country, maybe one like Canada but better known, somewhere like the United States of America!

The end

A.N. thanks to all the people who reviewed and buh bye guys have fun.

There might be a sequel! lol bout their honey moon antics so stay toned sry I ran out of ideas for this story and shall try to make sequel soon … hoped you liked our story!

PEACE OUT

Bambi and Nessa!

READ AND REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND SAY IF I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL OR NOT!


	11. so? whatchoo think?

Alright.. thing is.. I got lazy. Other thing is… im not so lazy anymore and have decided to finally continue the start the awesome writage of me … though I have probably lost most of the people whove been reading this thing.. what do you think, should a continuage be issued for this story?.. if so review or comment starting whether or not you wish for this story to go on.


End file.
